The Hunt
by MessyLittleDifferences
Summary: In an AU after the failed attempt of an Apocalypse that left their half brother - Adam- dead, Dean finds himself face to face with Michael. Only to his bad luck Michael has found new ways to persuade him to say yes.
1. Good Boy

**This story is dedicated to my own angel, Kibblebeast. Much feathery love to you! Enjoy.**

* * *

A breaking of glass, a scream, a smell of blood- Dean awakes in Baby with a cold sweat, shaking with a recurring nightmare that has been plaguing him for the last five days. Sam sleeps beside him, soundly for once, his hands wrapped around his laptop. Gingerly, Dean opens the door and steps out into the fresh air, the morning sun glinting over the trees.

'Couldn't get any fresher than parking at a damn field.' He chuckles to himself as he walks over to the clutter of trees, needing a slush. The past few weeks had been hard, with one thing and another – stopping the Apocalypse hadn't gone to plan and Adam had ended up dead (again) in that graveyard. Lucifer had wiped himself off the radar god knows how and gone back to his hole. All that was left was to keep moving, keep hunting and sticking together, like they always did.

Doing up his fly Dean turns back from the patch of woods, but stops as all the trees seem to stop rustling, the wind down low and even the birds don't make a sound. The silence continues and Dean turns eyeing up his surroundings slowly bringing out Ruby's knife.

'Hello, Dean.' Said a soft, rusky voice behind him, the silence now broken by the rustle of his wings. He knew only one person could own such a voice – and he turned to face him.

'Michael.' He looks him up and down, his father's face unnerving him as he feels every fibre in his being wanting to obey him. 'I'd ask what brings you here, seeing as your son of a bitch brother isn't in sight.'

'That isn't why I am here. I am here to make you change your mind on saying yes to me.' The archangel walks closer to Dean, even in a human vessel he gives an air of power, a majestic air so high everything created in nature seemed to bow to him.

'Well you know that isn't going to happen. You need some therapy pal – you are running on a one track record!' Dean's eyebrows knit together in frustration, his thoughts back to Sammy all alone in the car.

'Dean, Dean, Dean.' Says Michael soothingly, his finger slowly rising to his lips. 'Please, there is no need to shout. Raising your voice doesn't raise your authority and you know it. I can feel you quivering through the air.' He places a hand on Dean's left side, feeling his heartbeat through the material of his clothes. 'Does authority have a way with you, Dean?' Heat increases through Dean's body and he grinds his jaw together, managing just to look Michael in the eye, his mouth closed firmly. 'Because I've seen that riding with authority gives you something, gives you chills. Lucifer never really complained at a mount.

'Well, I guess we will have to see.' Michael smiles behind his finger, his eyes only leaving Dean's to flitter to his mouth and back again. He walks around him slowly, looking up at the trees, his footsteps the only sound. 'I thought you would realise from our last talk Dean that you cannot win. You are merely children in a playpen.'

'Hey, we are not the children here! You left our half –brother for dead in the blood bath at Stull Cemetery! You are one of our most wanted – a fool for walking into my path.' Even though his words exude confidence Dean shakes inside, his eye contact cutting to just behind Michael in his attempt to finish it. He waits for moment, a small banner of hope flitting across as if his words have made an effect.

Michael waits, a small smile etching across his face, his eyes sparkling. He turns to look at a bird who lands by his feet shaking its feathers. As it flies off it also catches Dean's eyesight and he seems unable to draw it away until it's out of sight. Before he can make a decision to turn back to Michael he's smashed against a tree, Michael's body pressed against his tightly. He can't move and barely speak as the wind is taken out of him. Belittled he splutters against Michael's shoulder.

'Words seem to mean nothing to you- and physical pain? Well you've seen enough and would take pleasure in dying it seems. No, since Daddy's been gone you need a new master. ' Michael looks down again to Dean's lips, smiling with his thoughts. 'I order you to your knees, Winchester.' Dean doesn't know what made him do it. Whether it was his father's face, Michael's voice or the fact he could no longer feel himself breathing. He slowly dropped to his knees on the cool earth and looked up at him like a puppy waiting to be told. The Archangel reached out a hand and caressed Dean behind the ear.

'Oh so you can be good?' Michael stepped his legs apart near Dean's face, his smile widening. 'Let me make this simple for you, hands on my belt.' He doesn't lift his hold from Dean's head.

Dean gulps, his pulse going over time and his hands rise shakily to the brown leather belt flicking open the buckle, pulling it free. A tightening grip on the back of his neck brings his eyes back to his father's, searching for what he did wrong.

'Steady now. You move ahead of instruction. Pull them down a little and take out my vessel's shaft. Slowly now, I want you to feel every ounce of flesh possible.' His eyes pierce into Dean's with such a force that Dean's hands fumble quickly, slipping over his boxers as he lifts it out. 'Good. Now-' He presses Dean's head forward with the same grip as before, licking his overly full lips. 'Why don't you wrap your whore-ish mouth around that- learn the taste of submission.'

Dean groans slightly as the smell reaches his nostrils. feeling a gap he never knew existed inside himself fill. His hands grip onto the sides of Michael's jeans, as he fills his mouth with his father's shaft, moving slowly over it with Michael's physical instruction.

'Good boy- see it's not so hard is it? This is what happens when you try to fight City Hall.' He smiles at his own reference as he strokes down Dean's cheek. 'There now, why don't you take it deeper?' He pulls Dean forward, satisfied as he hears Dean give a choke as his vessel's cock pushes to the back of his throat.

Dean gags slightly, his own erection pressing hard into his jeans. He moans as bobs, the submission to his father being a revelation- a fulfillment that he never knew he needed. The more he tasted the more edge he felt leave him, and his being seemed to quiver with Michael's very presence near him, on him even.

'I believe that with dogs, the male mounts the bitch. Now, I'm not undignified or unintelligent though I have heard you call my species many names like that. I am going to make you a soldier, an obedient one. To me.' He pulls Dean off of his knees, pushing him face first into the tree- his trousers removed in seconds, arse bare.

'What are you- no-'

'Shh, you don't need to worry, Dean. I am sure you will recover from the quivering mess I leave you in.' Michael smiles again as he maintains pressure on Dean's head against the tree his vessel's throbbing length pressing into Dean's entrance. 'Besides, my brother takes me well - and I am sure you hold yourself higher than him- you wouldn't want to shame yourself now would you?

He clamps his mouth down over Dean's neck as he forces his way in. 'Wow Dean, for a man of such interest in these activities, you are ..what's the phrase? As tight as a virgin.' He revels in Dean's exclamations mixed with moans of pain and want, thrusting forwards into him a few times. 'You know, you really are no higher than animals - I mean look what I can do to you- Dean Winchester - supposed to be my vessel, quivering in wants that make him just like an animal . A creation that we can rid the earth of. If only it was that simple - to do that, I unfortunately need a word out of you, Dean.' He continues to slam his hips into him, his fingers curling in his hair.

Dean moans against the tree, his mouth open against the bark. The feeling to be taken is out of this world, but the authority is what sends Dean in the depths of arousal. His shaft throbs against the tree and he aches to touch it, to release but the momentum of Michael against him sends him to new waves of pleasure and all he can do is shamefully moan, disgusted with himself.

Michael edges closer to Dean's ear, his shaft pulling out - all but the tip still outside him- 'Getting there Dean, we're getting there. I am sure when I am pounding into Lucifer in your brother's form you will give more than this. I want one tiny word from you. Just one, something you would call your father.'

The word is out of Dean's mouth before he can stop himself. 'Yes, Sir.'

'Hmm, is that feeling good for you Dean? To be submissive to me?'

'Yes S-sir.' Dean falls to helpless moans, his arousal reaching new heights as he feels Michael gently moving around his entrance. 'P-please-'

'Please _Sir_. What is it you want from me, Dean?'

'I want- want - you.' Dean bites his lip in frustration, he doesn't want to say these things.

'Well, isn't that polite?' Michael slams into him with no more words, his fingers sliding from Dean's head to his scruff pulling back on it hard. Dean feels a rip in his t-shirt as it's ripped from the front. This only makes him moan louder. With one last groan, Michael empties inside him, his hand smashing against the tree, causing it to snap in half, falling down with an echoing crack. He smiles as he slips out, doing up his fly with ease, pulling Dean around to face him.

'I'll see you soon, Dean. Remember how you crave submission and how all you need to do is say yes to get your master.' With a rustle of wings, he is gone and Dean is left breathing heavily in the middle of the trees. He holds himself up by a trunk trying to regain some control over his shaking body, He could live with the fact he had him in his mouth, even calling him sir - but what aggravates him most is the feeling of his come oozing from his length in pleasure - a want he had never known he needed to be satisfied.


	2. Daddy Issues & The Unexpected Passanger

**Here we are with the second installment of The Hunt. I hope you enjoyed the last one and by all means comment if you would like something specific to happen to the Winchester boys! (; Read on my moose!**

* * *

Back to the car all Dean could think of was having a shower. He slams Baby's door so hard as he got in Sam jumps awake.

'Oh my god!' Flustered he pins back his hair with his hands, blinking a few times to register the sunlight, panting slightly. 'Dean?'

Dean doesn't answer, just starts the engine and revs off the field (something he never normally does), not to his girl. He grits his teeth, causing his jaw to tense as he slowly begins to feel his pulse slow down to the rhythm of Baby's purr. What just happened? Why? Son of a bitch!- I'll have to gank him- He made me do it - controlling freak-

'Dean?' Sam's voice echoes through his thoughts. 'Dean, come on, you're freaking me out. Why is your shirt ripped?' Looking concerned through his thick locks, he leans forward, adjusting his chequered shirt.

'I'm fine, Sammy. I'm fine, just caught myself on a tree while I was out having a slush,' Dean replies, steering at violent speed around a corner.

'Okay, you just don't seem okay.' Sam gives Dean a searching look and Dean huffs, turning up the music.

'ROCK OF AGEEESS!'

Def Leppard roars from the radio and the conversation is lost. Sam sits back with a roll of his eyes, looking outside as they pass a sign for South Dakota.

Several hours later (and Sam feels nearly deaf by the volume of the music) they pull into Rainydays Motel, parking Baby in the last available space. Dean is out of the car almost instantly, slamming the door and pulling his jacket closer to him. His mind can think of nothing else apart from the feeling of his father inside him. He should've rejected, he should've said no but all he could do was whimper like a damn baby.

Finding their room didn't take long and an overwhelming strong smell of damp met them, along with the overly bright wallpaper. This did not elevate Dean's mood.

'Why do we always stay in these crap motels, huh? The kinda jobs we do, saving people and this is what we get? This is why there is no God!' He kicks the bed in frustration.

'Dean, calm down. We've stayed in worse.' Sam places his luggage on the bed and gets out his laptop, checking for the nearest pick up diner before standing up with his hands out toward Dean for Baby's keys. 'I'll get you something to eat, why don't you take a nap?'

Reluctant to give him the keys, Dean takes them from his pocket. 'Well, remember to-

'Treat her with respect, I know. ' Sam gives Dean a sad smile, he had heard that many times before when Dad had said the same thing to Dean. 'Get some rest.'

Dean waits until he hears the wheels on the gravel before he turns and drops down on the bed, immediately met with three springs straight in the bed. 'Son of a bitch!'

He elbows the bed in his annoyance and turns roughly onto his side, watching the clock's hands move to ten am before he closes his eyes. Sleep comes to him swiftly and his mind wanders. Finally rest. Through his comfort he sees a younger version of himself in his mind, running through to a kitchen which was instantly recognisable. Home. The fridge door closes to reveal his mother making an apple pie, a peanut butter sandwich waiting for him on the table. His eyes wander to his father fixing a pair of shoes nearby and focus in on his hands handling the leather. A familiar heat burns again in his gut and all he could do to control himself was swallow and look down at his sandwich.

'Eat up, honey!' Mary says as she ruffles his hair.'Your father wants your help in the garage and then we have your favourite for dinner!'

Dean smiles and begins to eat - this is what his life should have been like.

Sam had been driving for at least forty five minutes, tuning into the latest news about a herd of moose causing a traffic jam in Nevada. The sun beams through the clouds and Sam smiles, starting to enjoy the drive. It feels weird without Dean, but simple quietness is something Sam rarely gets to enjoy. A bad reception breaks off his enjoyment as he loses his station and his concentration is removed from the road to fiddle with it. A bad whistling comes from it suddenly and Sam gasps in pain, his hand returning to his ear to block it out. Then as quick as it had come, it stops. Breathing fast Sam gathers himself together, hand running through his hair as he starts to drive again.

'Hey Sammy!'

Heart leaping from his chest Sam swerves, slamming the brakes down to a stop and looks to the side in shock. 'No, No! You're supposed to be gone!'

Lucifer stares back at him with a smile creasing across his face. 'Well I was but you know how things happen. Escape routes and such - I had it covered!' Back into Nick he looks brand new, no scars, his clothes the same and even a small belly can be seen over his jeans. 'I thought it was about time I ride with you, Sammy. You know how I want to be inside you!' He twiddles the radio knobs with fascination, his focus jumping from one thought to the other.

'Oh drive me somewhere! Castiel says this is a slow way for humans to travel and who better to show me first hand than my Sammy?' He leans over, looking innocent.

'Don't call me that.' Still pressed against the door, Sam looks uneasily back at him. 'Why are you here?'

'Well to get you to say yes to me, obviously. That has been kinda the whole point! But interaction is better than nothing! Drive Sammy drive drive Sammy!' He sings happily in his seat, as if it wasn't disturbing enough already.

Sam hesitates (but what can he do, unprepared against an archangel?) and goes for the keys which fell on the floor beside him. As he fumbles with the gears he stalls and jerks himself and Lucifer forward. Lucifer bursts out into fits of laughter.

'Oh Sammy!'

'Just shut up!' Finally an embarrassed Sam gets Baby into the right gear and they take off down the road.

'How I love it when you say that to me, Sammy.' Lucifer reclines back in the seat happily, his feet stretched out onto the dashboard. Sam's eyes flicker to them instantly.

'Feet down! Dean won't appreciate marks on her!'

'Well big brother will have to lump it- you know all big brothers should lump it!' He leans forward and pulls out some sunglasses from the compartment. He looks about bewildered.

'So this is what you do to shut out Michael? You know in Heaven it would take more than that to shut him out.'

Sam looks back at him, a mixture of intrigue and confusion across his face. Lucifer rolls his eyes.

'You know - Michael is your heat- your sun? I follow a more cooler path, ice, water- cold-' He breathes cold air over Sam with a cheeky smile. Sam shivers but despite his wariness, the information brings new questions.

'And Gabriel?'

'Gabriel? The wind that blows.' Lucifer holds his hands up as if to feel a breeze. 'The hurricanes the south receive have been some of his masterpieces.' Sam thinks this over, his brain clicking.

'So you're the four elements?'

'Well, Raphael has left his post. Men have tried to have a crack at his job. But he is the soil you stand upon. The one me and my brother are going to blow to pieces, unfortunately.' He flicks a wrapper out of the window with a sudden delighted smile, possibly imagining being inside his true vessel . 'Just when you say yes to me Sammy!'

Sam pants in irritation. 'Stop pushing, you know Dean won't say yes to your brother!'

'That's what you think. My dear brother has been using new ways. Well, old tricks to me.' Lucifer rubs the back of his vessel's neck subconsciously.

'What do you mean? New ways? What is he doing to Dean?!' Sam's face is filled with worry. Lucifer chuckles slightly but focuses his attention on the sunglasses, his finger tracing the pattern across the arms. Sam huffs and turns into the drive thru of 'Burger Palace', surprised to see Lucifer perk up immediately.

'Castiel goes on about these places as well!' He looks about eagerly, almost like a dog being taken to a new park. 'How exciting Sammy!' Sam can't help but smile slightly but turns to read the menu out of his window. Lucifer waits patiently for all of ten seconds but then breaks and leans forward, pressing himself tightly to Sam to read the menu. 'Chicken burger, mustard, relish- Sammy there are so many calories in these- are they wise? Be nice if you kept yourself fit for me.'

'Dean needs cheering up - I normally opt for the salad.' The human drives around to the speaker, trying to ignore the creepy talk.

'That's my Sammy! So sensible!' The Devil ruffles his hair as Sammy leans over the window to talk.

'Hello, welcome to Burger Palace. Please may I take your order?'

Lucifer looks confused for a moment. 'Why does she ask you something you are obviously going to say? This, Sammy, is an uneducated person.' He taps the speaker as if to indicate who he means.

'Excuse me, sir?' The girl's voice is shrill as if she can't believe his comment. Sam goes to apologise but can't help but laugh, Lucifer feels praised and almost pulls himself onto Sam's lap. 'You are different though Sammy, you really are!' He looks at him, earnest for attention. Sam 'hehs' and clears his throat, ordering his meals before pulling away to the next stop. Lucifer back to looking at everything he can see.

'Sammy, what's this? Can we go here? Can we go here together? Sammy!' He pulls on his shirt for a reply. 'Please?' Sam drives forward to pick up the food and hands it to Lucifer for a distraction. 'You have your very own burger in there - now you can tell others what it's like. Not just Castiel.' Oddly Sam almost feels fond of him as he watches the archangel tear off the foil gingerly to sniff it. He shakes himself forcefully to remember the misery Lucifer brings with him and drives back around to the motel. 'You can tell me what you meant about Michael having new tricks for Dean.'

Still without a bite of the burger, Lucifer looks up with a smirk. 'Let's just say he's what dreams are made of.'


	3. Wet Dreams

**So Lucifer revealed to Sam that Michael would try to get through to Dean through dreams. Well, he's certainly trying that alright. Here is my third installment to 'The Hunt'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean lay there on the bed twitching, his hands had wandered to the zipper of his jeans as he caressed over it. His eyes were moving fast behind his closed eyelids as he watched himself walk through to his father's garage. John was underneath Baby and all that could be seen of him was from his hips down.

'Hey boy, fancy passing me my screwdriver?' A hand reaches out from under the bonnet and Dean obediently hurries to please. 'Thanks.' Dean crouches by his dad, his eyes on his crotch, watching it move as he twists and turns underneath the engine. He feels a pull towards it but stays still, hesitant.

'You obey your father, Dean. So why don't you please him?'

Dean looks around for the owner of the voice but can see none, confused he stands.

'Please him.' The voice comes again and Dean recognises the owner to be Michael. He watches himself kneel, his hands running over his dad's legs- the feel of the denim underneath him. His father rolls out from under the car and looks up, a different spark in his eye.

'Hello Dean.' The lips form the same oddly familiar shape as Michael makes but Dean doesn't find any notion to run or to reject him, instead dream Dean continues down to his belt and opens it out his pulse quickening. Back in the Motel Dean's hands are fully down his trousers cupping over a semi-hard length. He moans as he rocks upwards, his lips gently parting as dream Dean lowers himself over Michael's flesh. He can almost taste it. Salty yet sweet, thick yet tender. Dream Dean takes a small lick over it and then starts to lap, he feels a soft pressure arising from the back of his neck and looks up to see his father's hand on his neck watching him pleasure them both .'Slowly now- let me see that tongue gently inside the slit-'  
Dean does so, so slowly that his own erection buzzes and he leaks into his jeans. He looks up to make sure he is pleasing Michael and is met by a pleasing smile. He bends his head back down and bobs over the shaft, the pre-come oozing into his mouth and down his chin.

'Good boy.' Michael has hold of Dean's hair and gently starts to rock his hips into his mouth, seeing the shaft slowly disappear between those delicate lips and back out again. 'How much can you take, hm?' The pace increases and Dean moans in both the dream and the Motel as Michael starts to fuck his mouth vigorously his fingers tight in his hair. The length hits the back of Dean's throat and he gags trying to keep a hold. Michael continues to hold his head there as he slows the pace, feeling his shaft move against Dean's wet tongue. 'Such an obedient human. Who knew you could be so submissive, Dean.'

Back in the Motel Dean strokes along his length, groaning against the bed sheets. His boxers damp against his skin he rocks again into his hold, calling through his groans.

'Michael-Miiichael.' Dream Dean sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks as Michael pulls him down deeper and sits up to whisper in his ear.

'You are going to taste my grace through your Daddy- and you are going to clean me up and realise how it is to be the dog that you are.' Michael leans his head back against the cool metal of the car and presses Dean to his shaft as he finishes with a groan. Dream Dean moans as he feels the salty thick come ooze into his mouth and sucks for more finding the grace more addictive with every suckle. He laps and laps until Michael is clean and nuzzles into his hair obediently. Michael strokes by his ear, looking down on him. 'Wasn't so hard to be obedient was it, Dean?' He smiles as he stands up, doing up his fly and belt. In the Motel, Dean groans loudly a hand pulling over a throbbing erection, the ache so tender, so painful that Dean rubs along himself faster- wanting relief.

'Please-oh - urh, Miii-ch-chael' Dean's face tenses as he pumps along himself faster and cries out as he releases hard over his hand. He calms down as his body relaxes and continues to come as he hears the soft squelchy noises of wet flesh. The smell of sex hangs around the motel room as his dream is pulled away from him. He opens his eyes and looks around. Embarrassed he quickly rises from the bed and heads to the shower- on full power he scrubs himself clean, eyes fixed on the tiles as his mind is fixed on his father. He steps out the shower and fits a towel around his waist and looks to the mirror to see two words.

**Soon, Dean. **


End file.
